


Twist Of Fate

by sevenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Political Expediency, Time Travel, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: "Join me, Hermione Granger. Together we can rule the whole of England. We can kill the dinosaurs!"（题外话：这是一个Star Wars和Heathers的双重引用hhh）
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual! Riddle & Politician! Hermione

1998年，哈利.波特死了。

伏地魔也死了。最后一战中他们同归于尽。

“大难不死的男孩”最终像一个英雄一样直面他的死亡，当绿光袭来时他握着魔杖的手没有丝毫颤抖，也没有后退半步。十年后他的行为被记入魔法史的课本。有人分析当时这个十九岁的男孩在当时已经知道自己就是伏地魔的第八个魂器，而另一派则激烈反驳哈利.波特绝对不会自杀。

“Vol-de-mort”也死了，他最终还是没有飞跃死亡，而是渺小地被死神一把扼住咽喉，甚至无法堕入彼岸后的万丈深渊。恐怖组织的首脑死得其所，他犯下无可挽回的恶行使自己的灵魂支离破碎，肉身和魂魄一起永恒消逝，脱离轮回。

就如同二战之后的恢复，魔法界中，人们的生活也逐渐走上了正轨。霍格沃滋被重建，学校本身设下的反幻影移形咒给搬运重修石堡的工作带来了极大的不便，第一年学生们只能在1/4的区域内活动。魔法部发生巨大的改革，福吉下台，换了一个激进有为的年轻政治家，他大致推行political correctness，打击信口开河的小报媒体，意图纠正巫师们根深蒂固的“血统论”，得到年轻人的一致好评。然而几年后又是一片怨声，换上一个比起政客更像是商人的家伙，不问医保不问言论，一心发展经济，支持率竟比前一任翻了一倍。

麦格教授成为了校长，她把西弗勒斯.斯内普的画像挂在了校长办公室，不顾画像本人的强烈抗议和反对。她取消了学院杯的额外加分，从此学院杯仅仅成了课堂加分和体育赛事的战场；评分制度公平了很多，也极大减少了戏剧化，学生倒不是非常在乎了，学院间的隔阂大大减小。开学前分院帽会唱“无论你来自何处都是霍格沃滋的人”，校长发言中必有“无论你的同学来自何处，父母是谁，属于哪个学院，ta的身上都有值得你学习的地方”，走廊里的出言不逊被鼓励被任何学生制止，而不是被欺凌者不得不动用武力以暴制暴严重时以双方被罚劳动服务收场。“恶语中伤”并不比“率先出手”更无辜。

罗恩.韦斯莱回到了校魁地奇队，花了两年时间补上落下的学业后成为了职业球手。渐渐地他从青涩的年轻球员变成了老资格的黄金球手，球场得意情场也得意，成了国际魁地奇圈子里有名的“花花公子”，然而他一直未婚，绯闻女友几月一换，十年多正式女友屈指可数，再后来干脆一个也没有了，也从没有传出过任何花边丑闻。

纳威.隆巴顿从霍格沃滋毕业后去了药学院深造，而后先是在药房打下手，去欧洲各国游历一番后回到了霍格沃滋，当了几年助教后立刻接替了退休的斯普劳特教授。他是历史上最受欢迎的草药学教授，也可能是战后最受欢迎的教授。没有一个学生因为不擅长操作在他的课上受到责备，没有一个学生被认为是“愚蠢，懒惰，娇嫩，没有天赋”，他会提前公布下节课的内容，请医疗翼列出过敏源，允许过敏的学生选择代替实验和论文。“草药在关键时刻可以救你的命，也可以夺取你的性命”，他曾对那一双双或专注或呆滞或不屑的年轻双眼说，“但草药学的重要性也仅在于此了。这是基础的草药学知识，无论这是否是你的兴趣，我希望你们每个人都心情愉悦地过完这80分钟，而不是在第20分钟时戴着一脸麻子被人架着拖去医疗翼。”他的课堂上极少出现安全事故，无论是意外或者学生恶性伤害事件。

金妮.韦斯莱先是像哥哥一样打职业魁地奇，在第八年退役和一个混血的公务员结婚，成为了家庭主妇，然而三年后离婚，成了一个孩子的单亲妈妈，靠做二流杂志的平面模特和辅助哥哥炒地皮勉强维持生计。

卢纳.洛夫古德成了野生动物摄影师，在一次几乎是致命的袭击中她救下一位同样在野外探险的青年，两年后他们搬去了巴西去观察热带雨林的魔法生物，五年后她开始把冒险记录下来，十年后她的杂志成了全世界巫师小孩最喜爱的书之一。

* * *

经历战火的人们格外珍惜如今宁静的生活。一切似乎都在像积极的那一面发展。

赫敏.格兰杰从未完成她在霍格沃滋的学业。她在哈利死的那天独自一人离开了，几经周折恢复了她在澳大利亚生活了一年的格兰杰夫妇的记忆。在消除父母的记忆前赫敏当然告知了她的父母，但是并没有得到完全的同意，实际上她只说了要留校上课保护哈利，从未提过和傲罗一起直面阻止伏地魔的事。这样的欺骗和隐瞒在赫敏与她的父母间留下了巨大的裂痕和伤痛。自身的愧疚和好友死亡的事实最终促使她同意了父母，修改人生计划。虽然她从未停止过使用魔法——一旦在11岁的时候拿起了魔杖，她就是一个巫师了，已经习惯了用魔法热牛奶洗盘子的生活。

她和曾经的同学们失去了联系，仅在头十几年和罗恩，金妮还有纳威有过偶尔的书信交流。渐渐的信越写越少，在第十五年则单方面完全没了回音。

从她写给好友的信推测，赫敏.格兰杰花了两年时间自学通过了A-level考试，在伦敦大学的法学院进修了四年，当了一年见习律师后被出庭律师公会纳为正式成员。在从业七年后加入了下议院，成为少数下议院较为年轻的女议员之一。她的提案大部分关于儿童教育。

赫敏离开霍格沃滋的第十五年，也就是她被选中成为议员的第二年，伦敦一所麻瓜高中的一个学生用自制炸弹炸伤了17个人，其中1人在被送去医院的第二天死亡。这很明显是有计划的犯案。凶手是本校的学生，出生于单亲家庭，从未见过自己的父亲，妈妈患有毒瘾几次三番疏忽最终被剥夺了抚养权，在儿子上初中的时候因为吸毒过量死在家里。他从小学开始被寄养在奶奶家里，奶奶是高中化学老师，家里有独立的实验室。他就是从那里自制出了炸弹，埋在足球场旁边。据同学所描述，这个人之前是个非常普通的学生，平时沉默寡言，在学校没什么亲密的朋友但和同学关系都还不错，体育成绩一般但是长跑特别好，没有受到过言语之外的任何欺凌，而那些言语也都是针对他优异的化学成绩，而非他的家庭。没有人能想象他居然会袭击同学。

赫敏在报纸上看到了那个自制炸弹的学生的照片：高中男生有一头乱糟糟的深色卷发，戴着一副老气的细框眼镜不愿直视镜头，表情淡漠。

他的眼睛是绿色的。


	2. Chapter 2

赫敏从未接受过哈利的死亡。

她至今回想起1998年的那天还是如同在梦境里，还是在别人的梦境里。

她亲眼目睹好友倒下，布满灰尘的镜片下那双祖母绿的眼睛里再也没了光亮。

大学毕业后她曾去看过心理治疗师，几个月毫无见效于是便放弃了。她痛恨治疗师职业的认真神态，嘴角若有若无恰到好处的礼貌微笑，仿佛真的关心，仿佛真的在聆听，仿佛他们没有在内心自下结论。成了见习律师初触社会百态她竟再也无法坦诚表达自己了，尤其无法信任一个职业就是听别人袒露内心的人。

哈利是最接近她人生轨迹的人，在收到录取通知书前对魔法一无所知，上中学最大的目标是考进附近的公立文法学校，偷偷神往商店里新晋朋克乐队的正版CD但也从未真的指望过。

19岁，她的小学同学收拾了行李准备去上大学，童年好友有的没考上暑假就去打工准备入秋了到钟表店当学徒，她的表兄弟高中毕业后申请了gap year和朋友背上包四处旅行。

19岁的哈利是纪念碑上的一个名字，报纸头条的标题。

有那么一瞬间她恨魔法，有那么一瞬间她希望哈利和自己在11岁那年有过截然不同的选择。然而逻辑和理智又时刻提醒着她如此发展的必然，哪个11岁的小孩不渴望魔法呢？

在父母请求她回到麻瓜的世界工作时，赫敏欣然同意了。

2013年在报纸上看到那个炸死同学的麻瓜学生，看到他的一头乱发和绿眼睛，赫敏又想起了哈利.波特。

她不爱哈利，不是那种爱。他就像她的弟弟。

而这份情感比她对罗恩的一时迷恋却要命得多。有时她会想如果哈利没死，十年后她对待两人的情感是不是会有所不同，接着就意识到这种假设毫无意义。

或许是幸存者的愧疚。

赫敏从未接受过哈利.波特的死亡。

十五年来她在学习工作之余一直和炼金术士有所来往，而那个亲手断送了同学性命和自己前程的麻瓜小孩使赫敏.格兰杰下定了决心。

每一个选择都是一条独立的线，各自存在于装有薛定谔猫的盒子内。

她无法改变任何事，但她有一个论题需要验证。

赫敏附上左手手腕，这块手表比她学生时代的那个怀表走得偏一些，却走得更久，走得更远。

哈利.波特的死是伏地魔造成的，要阻止哈利.波特的死就需要阻止伏地魔。伏地魔曾是汤姆.里德尔。然而伏地魔的罪恶从里德尔开始。

杀死汤姆.里德尔是不必要的，因为结果已经造成。但她必须要验证有没有其他的可能，这也和在2012年她强烈支持的小学教育论题息息相关。那些观点想必哈利和邓不利多看了都会直摇头。

研究过资料，她意识到阻止里德尔有任何分裂灵魂想法的最佳时期，是在他九岁操控孤儿院的两名儿童在海边的岩洞差点被淹死的那一天。

不过，问题的关键就在于，其实她并不需要真的杀掉汤姆.里德尔，也不需要去费尽心思指望能改变他。她只需要抹杀掉一切能让汤姆.里德尔成为伏地魔雏形的时机。这并不是很难做到的事情。

她，他们时代的每个人，其实都有机会阻止之后一切的发生。看清楚这一点之后，赫敏再也无法对历史置之不理。


	3. Chapter 3

赫敏打包好了短途旅行必要的衣物和一些金加隆，这些钱币自她离开霍格沃之后就一直没有兑换回来；她没有带麻瓜货币（这在上个世纪就是一堆废纸），变带了一些高价珠宝以作弥补。

打点好一切之后她把调查目光集中在汤姆.里德尔七岁之前的生活上。二战还未开始，孤儿院的物质虽不充足但还是能提供一日三餐，足以过冬的保暖衣物和偶尔的课外活动。就像大部分巫师小孩一样，里德尔的魔法天赋从他婴儿时期就开始显现，不过被看护人员无视了（人们总是出乎意料地无视他们不相信的东西）；然而当里德尔逐渐长大，在和其他孩子的争执中，他的天赋变成了一种诅咒，尤其在这个由教会赞助的孤儿院里。他成了魔鬼的孩子，当然，可以说很多时候是他在利用自己的天赋恐吓别人以获取自己想要的东西。不过赫敏也经历过童年时期，也对心理学略知一二，她明白在孤儿院这种备受忽视的地方孩子之间是如何针锋相对的。其他的孩子畏惧里德尔，科尔夫人常常关他禁闭。

伏地魔不是个好人。他小时候也不是。但世界上很多人都不是好人，而儿童的残忍和人类天性的黑暗面一样大。树苗一路长歪需要很多契机，不是所有树苗都会往奇形怪状的地方生长，然而有些就是会。也许有些坏人是天生的，有些坏人是后天造成的，但很少有传统意义上的好人没有经过一番历练思考从生下来就是“好人”的。

在出发前的一个月她都随声携带着自己的魔杖。十五年来虽然她已经退出了魔法的世界但一直没有停止魔咒的使用，虽然不是什么复杂的魔法，不过是些普通的日常咒语，但她会特定抽出时间练习那些用于保护自己的咒语，在一些特定教学机构，战后头几年人们对此的需求难以想象得高，战争真的留下了极大的创伤。

在一个周五的晚上，她下班回到家清理了一下厨房和冰箱，检查并锁好门窗（理论上她的离开和回家将只是一瞬间的事，但最好还是以防万一吧），掏出手机开始查阅上世纪三十年代的女装。最后，她打开衣橱把每个季节的衣服都挑出一两件用魔法修改了一番，然后是自己身上的衣服和鞋子，想了想，她又凭空变出一定平凡无奇的软边黑帽戴上。现在赫敏看上去完全是她祖母年轻时那个年代街上的人了。

用谷歌地图查询了伍德孤儿院所在的位置后，赫敏把手机放回了串珠小包的无底洞里。

她先给自己施了一个隐身咒语，幻影移形来到了伍德孤儿院，或者说如今伍德孤儿院所在的废墟。她小心翼翼地在阴森的楼道间穿行，这里已经成了瘾君子和流浪汉的聚集地。赫敏撩起袖子在手表上按了几下，又拨弄了一番，之间电子屏幕上的时间和日期飞速地倒退，周围的景象也变化着，太阳从西边升起又从东边落下，流浪汉拿起报纸做的简陋毯子消失又出现，四面八方土壤间的水涌出在地上聚集成了积雪又化作雪花飞回天上，周而复始。孤儿院几根歪斜的房柱站直了，墙角的蛛网变得越来越小，然后消失了。从某一年孩子突然出现，他们的年纪从幼儿到青年不等，人们在各个房间里四处倒着走动，不同的车开出开进，间隔越来越长，车型也越来越复古。最终，变化停在1934年夏天的一个星期五晚上。这一年，汤姆.里德尔不到七岁，而明天他将和其他孤儿一起去海边集体郊游，在积满水的岩洞里召唤出无穷无尽的蛇吓唬其中的两个孤儿，并险些淹死他们。

赫敏头晕目眩地站稳了脚跟，扶住墙干呕，过了一刻钟才感觉脖子上的脑袋再次属于自己。理了理帽子外的头发和衣领，她环顾四周研究了一下建筑的结构，爬上楼梯走向战后几乎成为历史常识（霍格沃滋使用的新版魔法史课本上还配有插图）的那个房间，确定此刻还没有人后，她用一个穿墙的咒语之间进了房间，解除隐身咒并对房间周围施了一个闭耳塞听。然后她坐在唯一的那把椅子上，在黑暗中耐心地等待着。

有那么一刻钟，狭小的房间里毫无动静。然后一个属于孩童的脚步声从门外响起。转动老旧门把手的声音，和房门打开的同时开灯的声音。

“你好，”赫敏在椅子上坐直了，直视着门口看着自己房间里陌生人的男孩警惕的目光，“汤姆.里德尔。”

“你是谁？你怎么进来的？”男孩偏过头瞄了一眼从这栋房子里唯一的楼梯，似乎有些难以置信，他和赫敏保持着最大距离，“你是怎么知道我名字的？”

“我是谁并不重要。”赫敏说，“重要的是，你是谁。” 她停顿了一下，“或者说，你想成为怎样的人。“


	4. Chapter 4

“艾米和丹尼斯，”赫敏开门见山地说，“明天孩子们都要去郊游，你打算将他们骗到岩洞里用蛇吓唬他们吗？不是个好主意，我不得不说。”她叹了口气，“你想建立威信，然而这只会引发更多的注意力，更多的猜疑，和更多来自科尔夫人的禁闭。”

“不知道你在说什么，女士。”里德尔狐疑地看着她，赫敏注意到他的手在棉絮做的衣袖里不安地绞紧，好像窜着什么东西。

“这没有什么，你又不会因为自己没做过的事情被惩罚。”赫敏有点后悔，愚蠢，她不该把自己的话搞得像个威胁，“比起你想干什么我更关心你为什么想这么做。”

“她拽住我的头发踢我，”里德尔说，“本来我可以还击的。丹尼斯把我按在地上让她踢我，把我往石头上撞，还嘲笑我打不过小姑娘。”

赫敏理解地点点头，用一种专心聆听地表情看着他，她真心希望自己现在看起来不要太像一个心理咨询师。

里德尔小心翼翼地看着她，似乎惊讶于她毫无安慰的意思，末了又弯起嘴角挑衅地说道：“不过我也不是好欺负的，之后我撕了那蠢货的书，又把墨水洒在艾米的睡衣上。科尔夫人问都没问就关了我禁闭，她倒是聪明了。”

而赫敏故作惊讶却不责备的反应似乎让他有点失望。“你怎么会知道我的计划？”男孩尖锐地说，他的神情里带上了一丝敬畏和更多的警惕，“你是精神病院的护士吗？科尔夫人让你先和我谈谈，好说服我被你带走？”他向门外退了一步，仿佛提防着什么从四面八方跳出来抓他的人。

不，她错了，你不是精神病，你是个反社会。赫敏用一种扭曲的幽默感阴暗地想到。

“我不是护士，”赫敏挑起了一根眉毛，罗恩曾说过这样的表情令人不寒而栗，里德尔倒是不为所动，“我只是来说服你明天不要去伤害那两个孩子。”

“为什么？”现在里德尔是一脸厌恶了，“艾米和丹尼斯有什么特别的？值得你特地跑过来警告我。”

他的手往袖子里深入了几寸。

“不，那两个孩子有一点也不特别。”赫敏摇摇头，“特别的是你。”她停顿了一下，“事实上，我是来帮你的。我知道你不喜欢孤儿院的生活，如今看来这是非常合理的。”

“帮？你怎么帮我？你能把我弄出去么，”里德尔轻蔑地嗤笑了一下，以小男孩特有的尖细嗓音，听上去很滑稽。他不懂声色地看了一眼赫敏的左手，寻找着不存在的戒指，最后得出了结论，“你的朋友没有孩子？还是你的亲戚？我很怀疑，因为一般‘他们’都会亲自过来。”

“不，你还是得待在孤儿院。”赫敏说，忽略了男孩眼里突然的失望和不那么成功的掩饰，“但我计划将你送到外面的小学去读书，过了这个夏天你就该入学了。你很聪明，值得比伍德孤儿院里更好的教育。”

里德尔的脸上全是怀疑，他深知没人会做没有回报的事情：“你想从我身上得到什么？”

他突然感到一阵恐慌，眼前的女士很有可能是个人贩子，而这一切都是一场骗局。说到底，她是怎么进来的？

“可多了，我以后支付学费的时候还得慢慢告诉你。”赫敏说，“不过此刻大概就是明天不要去恐吓艾米和丹尼斯吧，换入学的机会。不过分吧，反正你也得不到什么实质的好处。而且我要是骗了你，你以后去吓他们的机会照样数不胜数。”

此刻，里德尔的脸上全然是一片空白：“孤儿院是不会支持的，他们没有钱送我们出去念书。”

“我知道，”赫敏叹了口气，“这也就是为什么我在这儿。”出乎她意料的是男孩的神色突然变成了惊恐。

“他们会瞧不起我的，”里德尔喃喃道，“那些上层社会不谙世事的公子哥。他们不会瞧我一眼。我妈妈在我出生的时候，”末了，他又添了一句，“我都不知道我爸是谁。”

哦。

哦！

赫敏恍然大悟。她忘了这六十多年来麻瓜的社会构建是怎样的天翻地覆，又痛彻心扉地想到其实六十年后阶层间的矛盾也依然没有消失殆尽，接着心寒地发现在这方面巫师的世界与之相比停滞更甚。

赫敏示意男孩做到床上去，等他照做后小心翼翼地把椅子拖近了一些，直视男孩有些躲闪的目光。

“我有个，”她眨了眨眼，重新开口，“我曾有个朋友……他的名字叫James。他的父母在他一岁那年因为一场意外事故去世了，他被寄养在姨妈家里。他的姨妈很溺爱自己的孩子，对他却很不好。他的童年饱受不公平的待遇，在壁橱里住了十几年。他的表哥一直欺负他，在学校里和狐朋狗友一起殴打他，把他的头摁倒抽水马桶里去，又一次他被逼得没办法，只好从垃圾桶爬到学校的屋顶上去了，被校长骂得半死。“

里德尔露出一副既被逗笑又被吓到又有些沉思的表情，仿佛在估算自己能不能做到；赫敏也忍不住微笑起来，“他一直穿表兄的旧衣服，裤腿都拖到地上，放学回家被姨父姨妈支使着去做家务，去院子里干活，十几年来没有得到过任何节日礼物。而他的表哥什么事都不用做，每年生日的礼物在桌上可以堆成小山。”

“James就这样度过了小学生活。毕业后他的姨父姨妈决定送他的表哥去上私立中学，而他只能去上小混混聚集的一所非常差的公立学校，比教会学校还糟。”赫敏不顾里德尔为她大逆不道的话而万分惊讶的目光，继续说，“不过，在入学前的暑假，他突然收到了以前他父母上的寄宿制学校的录取通知书，经过一番周折后终于踏上了通往学校的火车。在那里他交到了朋友。他的朋友家境也很一般，有六个兄弟姐妹，一直穿哥哥们的旧衣服。之后他遇到了另一个男孩，那个男孩叫Davis，来自一个很有名的家族，Davis嘲讽James新交的朋友和他的兄弟们。之后James收到Davis的结交邀请，而他当场拒绝了，因为这个人先前用恶劣的态度对待他的新朋友。从此他们两个结下了梁子。贵族的男孩处处嘲讽我的朋友，尤其是圣诞节学校放假他不愿意回到那个被虐待了一个童年的家时。”

“如果是我的话会先想想，然后私下接受，同时也想办法和刚交的朋友解释清楚。”里德尔说，“比起一份不那么完美的友谊，没必要在学校里给自己树立敌人。”然后他想到了自己的所作所为，突然闭上了嘴，脸上有点发热。

“是的，我的朋友的确没有使用最聪明的做法。”赫敏承认道，“很久很久以后，他们接近成年，全国境内被卷入了一场战争，战火殃及到了学校。他们处在不同的阵营。Davis的跟班突然背叛打算放火烧死他们两个人，结果自己被失控的火焰烧死了。我的朋友自己找到了出去的路，却折回去冒着生命危险也救了他在学校里七年的死对头，那个时时刻刻嘲讽他没有父母的人。”

“如果是我，”里德尔冷哼一声，“我就会让火烧那个Davis，他活该。”他等待着大呼小叫和祷告和被迫祷告，然而出乎意料的是坐在椅子上的陌生女士点头赞同了她。

“没错，我的朋友实在是太善良了。我很难相信多少人能和他一样。”赫敏说，“然而抛开这些，我讲这个故事是想告诉你， **人的高贵并非来自于血液，而是来自于你的大脑，你的勇气，和你的品格** 。我的朋友是一个真正了不起的人，他没有父母，父亲的家族平平凡凡，而且只剩他一人，他的姨父姨妈刻薄地对待他，像对待一件工具那样对待他，还声称他得对住在壁橱里的生活感恩戴德，然而他一直都很勇敢，也从未看轻过自己，在战争中拯救了很多人的生命，备受称赞；那个贵族家的男孩从小备受宠爱，却没有自我，他炫耀的一切来源于他的父母，并非属于他自己，但他甚至没有意识到这一点，他靠欺负别人来获得满足，而这更加贬低了他的价值。”赫敏认真地看着若有所思的里德尔，“这个社会存在许许多多的问题，但人并非靠家族来生存，永远都不因为和你无关的事情看轻自己。贵族若空剩家族名称夸耀，只能说明他们没有其他能拿得出手的东西了。乔治国王如果是一个亲率放荡的公子哥，人们会信任他吗？议会第一个会给他好看。”

“什么是议会？”里德尔问。

“就是束缚王室的一群人，贵族和平民都在其中。”赫敏说，“这些你将会在学校里学到。而且，我不觉得你的同学中会有很多那种人。你不会去私立小学，我也担负不起，你会去一所文法学校，你的同学都是普通的小孩。文法学校的录取需要通过入学的考试，我会安排家教教你。不过考试不会太难，而且我相信你在这里也并没有虚度光阴。”

“你到底是谁？”

“你以后会知道的。回归正题，不要把艾米和丹尼斯骗到岩洞里去，换入学的机会，你觉得怎样？”

“那明天我不会吓他们，”承诺过后，男孩沉默不语，过了大概一两分钟，他说，“但是科尔夫人不会同意的。我不是个好孩子。”

赫敏犹豫了一下，拍了拍小男孩被磨到褪色的卡其色裤子：“我会去说服她的。”

里德尔模仿她之前到样子，抬高一边眉毛表明不看到结果他是不会相信的。赫敏笑了笑，提醒他该睡觉了，之后悄无声息地离开，顺便解开了屋子周围的静音咒语。

她不会让他失望的。


	5. Chapter 5

一周后的一天，在保证孤儿院不用为汤姆.里德尔在校期间提供任何学费和书本费后，说服科尔夫人的过程异常容易，她似乎把赫敏当成了里德尔没有实力提供监护权的远方亲戚。在赫敏要求去告知里德尔这件事时她也毫无异义，热心地领她上楼。

“您一定是上帝派来管教他的，我们曾一度以为汤姆这孩子已经无药可救了，”打开门，科尔夫人当着里德尔的面对赫敏说道，“他不服管教还喜欢挑事，犯错后毫无悔过之心。希望文法学校能教他一些规矩，如果他能考进的话。”男孩低着头一言不发。

听着孤儿院院长下楼的脚步声越来越远，赫敏对里德尔说：“你拉丁语学得怎样？”

“会一点基本的，主日学校教过。”里德尔说，看起来也就是一个呆呆的六岁小孩。

“很好，这就够了。数学和语法我都没问题，唯独拉丁文二十多年没碰一点也不记得了，”赫敏松了一口气，“九月开学前我会亲自辅导你。我是认为没必要特地为了一个入学考试给你请家教了，你没问题吧？不过我会先看下你的现有水平订学习计划的。”

现在里德尔看起来是真的很呆了：“什么？”

“很遗憾你还得住这儿，”赫敏指了下房间，“恐怕直到上学之前都是，公立的学校强制要求住宿，但也提供住宿，我觉得你大概更愿意住校。我之后会带你坐电车的。”

“劳驾，”里德尔说，“你没听见她刚才说的吗？”

“什么，你是个淘气鬼？”赫敏说，“没事，我是那种直到中学才发现自己的叛逆之心的小孩儿，可无聊了。我的朋友们倒是一个比一个皮，他们可有趣了。”

里德尔看想去想说什么，然后他撇了一眼自己的橱柜（赫敏在邓布利多的记忆里看到那里面都是里德尔从其他小孩那儿抢来的“战利品”，他在开学前第一次见里德尔的时候烧了它们。赫敏不知道里德尔是不是现在就开始了他的收集行为；假装不感兴趣，她要等里德尔愿意说的时候再处理这件事），紧紧闭上了嘴，过了半天才说：“我不有趣。”

“怎样都没事，”赫敏保证道，“现在来做个小测试吧，很快的。”

结果显示里德尔的数学还行，拼写不错，语法一般般。就是他的书写……赫敏看着纸上歪歪扭扭的字母皱起了眉。男孩不易发觉地缩了一下，接下来眯起眼睛防备地看着她，仿佛在等着责备。

“这些人都疯了，”赫敏总结道，“居然教六岁的小孩花体字。没事，以后多练练就好了。”

* * *

之后的两个月，赫敏每周三的晚上和周六的下午都会来孤儿院，教里德尔一些简单的语法和算术题。他是个勤奋的学生，属于普通意义上的那种聪明，知道自己需要会什么。赫敏有点感慨，她在这个年纪要是暑假不能看画片而是一遍遍地练算术题，若是没有父母的表扬也是不乐意的，而她自己在辅导别人的时候并不是一个乐于表扬的人（她的表妹和侄子看到她都是绕道走）。

有一个讲语法的周六，里德尔提前完成了任务。“今天就到这里吧，”赫敏看了下表，说：“你可以出去玩了。”

男孩挑高了眉：“时间还差一小时呢。”

“你不觉得很枯燥吗？”赫敏有些吃惊，她可没看出里德尔有多喜欢语法。

孩子们在操场的阴凉处跳长绳。里德尔看看窗外，耸耸肩：“总比在外面好。”

赫敏想了一下，把手伸进了不是串珠小包的普通拎包，掏出几个硬币（她刚刚兑换了一些这个年代的麻瓜现金），数出几个划给男孩。“你现在可以下楼去接杯茶，我们去乘电车，”赫敏把自己那份硬币放到衣兜里，开始收拾东西，她微笑起来，“然后去书店。”

赫敏本来是想等里德尔考完试再奖励他自己选一本书的，（这年代的书都是精装本，一点也不便宜），但几次三番催促他离开时（“已经到晚饭时间了，孩子。”）男孩目不转睛的模样（“再过一刻钟！”）还是让赫敏心软了。他在看金银岛，赫敏小时候也挺喜欢这本书的。

“好吧，带上它，”赫敏叹了口气，“作为回报，你的拉丁语可最好得有些长进。”

* * *

结果下一次看到这本书的时候它完全变了副模样。

“有人能解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”赫敏看着封皮和书页间脱落了2/3的书胶和另一些书页事后粗劣重新粘好的样子，眉毛都要挑到头发里去了。

“一场混战，最后比利的兔子倒是跑了。”里德尔莫名其妙地说，一脸阴沉，“我本来想吊死它的，但是忙着找粘书的胶水，忘记了。”

“好吧，我们下楼去。”赫敏说。

“怎么？”男孩更加阴郁了，“科尔夫人已经让我向他道过歉了。”

“比利和你道歉了吗？”她问。

里德尔不情愿地点点头，末了还是忍不住又加上一句：“那又怎样，他还可以再抓一只蠢兔子，我的书可是彻底毁了。科尔夫人还说要‘与人分享’，比利怎么不把那兔子烤了分给别人吃？”

“你说的对，”赫敏点点头，这下男孩闭嘴了，似乎对自己得到认同而非批评感到纳闷，“‘私有财产神圣而不可侵犯’，分享的确是一种美德，但你也有权不和别人分享。不愿意的时候还要假装愿意那就是虚伪了，我可不觉得任何人需要那么做。不过行事低调也很重要，有什么个人物品不需要藏起来，但你至少不能炫耀，这是为你自己好。”

里德尔不屑地哼了一声，不发一言，但一个月断断续续的相处使赫敏知道男孩已经记住了他的话。

“那我们下楼去找胶带吧，”赫敏轻快地说，“撕成这个样子只用胶水粘不好。”

* * *

夏天的末尾，赫敏带里德尔去参加了学校的入学考试。前前后后就花了两个小时，赫敏刻意避开了其他学生的家长，30年代的经济政治她还没那么熟悉。

回去的路上，从电车下来后，过马路的时候里德尔主动牵上了赫敏的手。她眨了眨眼，最终什么都没有说。

* * *

里德尔的成绩不但达到了要求，而且还非常优秀。作为奖励赫敏带着男孩去百货商店买了新的书包和写字的文具，几本小书和一些画片。“现在你有很多文具了，”赫敏忍不住开始说教， “要是上学的时候有人向你借，你就借给他们吧，避免冲突最终是为了自己。”

奇怪的是，两个月来虽然极力掩饰，但也明显期待上学的里德尔倒是一副心不在焉的样子，在书店也一脸闷闷不乐，甚至敷衍地应和了赫敏的教育而不是像以往一样反驳。

回到孤儿院后，赫敏和男孩一起摆好新买的东西，她不经意间打开了壁橱，惊讶地发现里面除了一些随手的涂鸦，街上捡来的报纸，和之前的旧文具外什么都没有。她止不住地开始好奇，不知道汤姆.里德尔本来是之后才开始搜刮玩具的呢，还是把“战利品”都还了回去。

“你之后就会住校了，圣诞节和暑假回来，”最后赫敏还是决定先说正事，“我平时不在伦敦，不会频繁去看你，但如果有什么活动或是家长会我会参加；如果你出了什么事情学校恐怕第一还是会联系孤儿院，毕竟我不是你的监护人；圣诞节如果你不想在孤儿院过，我可以接你去我租的公寓，很简陋，你得帮着洗盘子，但我不会逼你除草。暑假你只能待在这儿，我很抱歉。你可以帮着送送报纸什么的，给自己攒些零花钱吧。”

“如果学校和孤儿院里没什么区别怎么办？”里德尔轻轻地说，“如果他们也讨厌我怎么办？”

“尽量不要太引人注目，”赫敏想了一下，“我是说，不要为了出风头而那么做。”

“可我大概还是会讨厌他们，人们都很愚蠢，很坏。”男孩说，看着自己的指甲，“虽然没有我坏。”

“不是每个人都很愚蠢的，而且也不是每个人都每时每刻愚蠢的。你学会耐心地去找，找到那些对你好的人，”赫敏说，她弯下腰来直视着男孩的眼睛，“每个人都不是纯粹的好人或坏人，人们都有善良的一面和阴暗的一面。你和我都可以成为好人，也都可以成为坏人。选择权在于你，你是想证明科尔夫人是对的，还是她大错特错了呢？”

“科尔夫人说我是魔鬼的小孩，”最终，里德尔说，用一种急迫想证明自己的语气，“我可以用眼睛让毯子烧起来。”他撇了眼赫敏的表情，“字面意义上。”然后毯子真的烧了起来。

里德尔搬起桌上的水罐把火熄灭了：“我想她大概是对的。”

赫敏耸耸肩，她等这一刻已经等了两个月了。

她拿起那本被比利撕坏的《金银岛》，祈祷自己的最近疏于练习的无杖魔法不要半途失灵，说道：“恢复如初。”书页的胶水和胶带脱落在了地上，书本恢复了刚买回来时的模样。

“你是我真正的母亲吗？”沉默许久后，里德尔问。


	6. Chapter 6

“什么？不是。”赫敏震惊地说，“你母亲生下你后就去世了，就在这个孤儿院里。”

“我想也不太可能，”里德尔看上去并不是很在乎，耸耸肩，“那你是我姨妈吗？或者姑姑？我对我的父亲一无所知。”

“我不是你的亲戚，里德尔。”赫敏说，“我姓格兰杰。”

“那你为什么要这么做？做这些，”这下男孩几乎是在生气了，“你为什么要帮我？就因为我和你一样也是个‘怪胎’？全伦敦有多少这种人？”

“因为你可以拥有美好的未来，只要没有犯下一些错误。”赫敏回答，“而且我们不是怪胎，这只是一种能力。我们是巫师。”

“巫师？”里德尔难以置信，粗鲁地骂了一句，“所以这就是了，你是慈善机构的护理人员，给我们这种人的。”

“猜得有点相似，”赫敏挑起了眉，“不过我不是慈善机构的，我更像政府公务员。”

“你们每年要资助多少我这样的人？”里德尔说，此刻他的神色比他们初次见面时还要隔阂，“你又要负责多少个？”

“我说过你是特别的。”赫敏说。汤姆.里德尔是特别的，她想着，带着这些年来越发残酷的幽默感，因为其他在麻瓜世界长大的巫师小孩不会在长大后决定（真的）尝试杀光/奴役所有的麻瓜。

“而且我说了我不是慈善机构的，这完全是私人资助。”赫敏叹了口气，“魔法部才不会管你们的生活更别说心理状态，在一定年纪之前。”看着里德尔迷茫的眼神，她补充道，“我和我的朋友直到11岁才知道自己是巫师。Well，才知道魔法是真实存在的，而我们身上发生的一些不寻常的事情由它而起。”

“听起来真差劲，”男孩皱了皱眉头，看起来也没什么向往，对于魔法世界他最后只问了一个问题，“那你为什么不送我去巫师的学校呢？既然有不少像我这样的孩子。”

“这就到了最有趣的部分。”赫敏被逗乐了，她翻翻眼睛，“魔法学校的最低入学年龄是11岁，没有小学。”

“听起来还不错，不要整天无休无止地抄那些白痴句子，虽然我的确更想在11岁前就识字，”里德尔中肯地说，又想起了什么，“噢，我猜巫师父母大概是会亲自教他们的小孩认字的，还有煮青蛙什么的吧，我猜。”赫敏小心翼翼地观察了一下，觉得他看上去并不是很可惜的样子。

“我还会和蛇说话，要是你怕蛇就算了。”男孩兴致勃勃地把脚踩上了椅子的边缘，“你还会什么把戏？”他看上去一点也不阴郁了。

* * *

在第三年的一个双休日，赫敏带里德尔去看了他的父亲汤姆.里德尔。比起毫无必要的隐瞒，及时切断他对父亲这一角色的期待是避免汤姆.里德尔使用索命咒离成为伏地魔更近的第二个契机。

毕竟他这个时候也不会索命咒。

那是一次不愉快的经历。比起小里德尔本人，赫敏觉得自己是更愤怒的那个。这样的人总是时刻提醒着她选择自己职业的初衷和之后又涉及政界的原因。

她注意到了房里瓷器的颤抖，肆虐的魔力来源于小汤姆.里德尔。在场面更加失控前她让那个倒霉的麻瓜跳了一段踢踏舞。“女巫，你们全都是魔鬼！”汤姆.里德尔一边无法控制地跳舞一边尖叫，“还有那个该死的小杂种！”

“他不是。”赫敏冷酷地说，“因为他和你一点关系都没有。”任由里德尔跳舞，她扭头告诉小里德尔，“看着那个花瓶，想象着让它碎掉，不要看其他的东西，不要回避它，然后尝试控制你的怒气。”

赫敏拿起茶几上的扇子，看准时机一扔，花瓶碎了，在扇子击倒它之前。男孩还是愤怒到颤抖，同时还有一些困惑。

“知道在学校里怎么对应魔力失控了吗？”赫敏挑了挑眉，“魔力失控是不可避免的，但你其实可以糊弄过去。”并没有费心去恢复那个花瓶，汤姆.里德尔应该感激她，比起被索命咒跳一小段踢踏舞再失去一个古董花瓶又算得了什么。然而这个倒霉人直接吓昏了过去。

小里德尔板着脸一言不发，扭头大步走出了宅子。赫敏耸耸肩，给在场所有的麻瓜都施了一忘皆空。

* * *

后来，在学校里，被问起时里德尔会说赫敏是他的“监护人”。

赫敏也告知了男孩他母亲的家族。然而男孩拒绝了。

“我以为你很想知道你的亲戚？”赫敏很吃惊，因为那就是她的时间线上少年伏地魔一直在做的事情，“你的母亲姓冈特，这是一个古老的巫师家族。”

“我他妈不在乎。”里德尔说。

赫敏举起手表示她知道了，宽容地放过了讲脏话的男孩决定把其视为同龄人间为了建立威信对成年人的模仿。“我不管你怎么和你的朋友讲话，不要再让我听到那个词。”

* * *

十分具有讽刺性的是里德尔在学校的第一天就交到了朋友。

体育课他躲在一边，用惯常的阴沉表情地看着操场上玩耍的学生。

“体育课简直是场噩梦，是吧？”一个长得像豆芽菜一样的男生走到他的身边。里德尔警惕地看着他，这个男孩比他长得高，但是很瘦如果要打架应该也占不了上风。

“我知道通往防空洞的秘密入口，”豆芽菜说，“我姐曾经也在这里上学。去找吗？”

里德尔耸耸肩，反正他也没有其他要干的事。

“托马斯.格林。”豆芽菜说，没有看向他但显然在等待一个回复。

“汤姆.里德尔。”过了半天，里德尔也做了自我介绍。

“汤姆？”格林哀嚎道，不顾里德尔敌意的瞪视，“我家里人就这么叫我。不行，我拒绝像我姐叫我一样叫你，太奇怪了。里德尔，从今以后你就是里德尔。也请你叫我格林。”

“你不喜欢‘汤姆’这个名字？”里德尔眯起了眼睛。

“难道你喜欢？”格林反问，“虽然是比‘汤米’好上那么一点。”

从这一刻开始，里德尔觉得文法学校还不坏。

* * *

最后一年，有一次拉丁语老师被惹火了，她尖锐地要求整个班罚抄一个句子一百遍，抄完才能放学。

里德尔假装低头奋笔疾书，他在班里属于那种沉默寡言的学生，然而半个班都是这种学生所以根本没有什么关系。格林坐在他的斜后方，他趁着老师转过去的瞬间对着她做鬼脸，逗笑了周围一片人。里德尔皱起了眉毛，格林得意地朝他挤挤眼睛。

“托马斯.格林，你得抄一百五十遍！”老师头也不抬地说。

周围的学生笑得更欢了。

“哦，come on! ”格林夸张地哀叫道。然而实际上他连五十遍都不打算抄完。反正他的父母痛恨不需要脑力劳动的作业也不在意他的字写得如何，唯二关注的就是他的科学和创意写作成绩。

里德尔翻了个白眼，继续写字，实际上他耍了点小技巧，把纸分成三份写一行的同时再复制两行。这小把戏不是永久性的，但他不相信老师会保存学生的罚抄超过一周，至少不会在一周后又检查一遍。男孩抄一会儿歇一会儿，防止太快完成引发别人的怀疑。

第三个交。他已经计划好了。

然后，莫名其妙地，讲台上的墨水瓶翻了，好巧不巧全部翻在了拉丁语老师的大衣上。她尖叫一声冲出了教室。

教室里学生的爆笑可以把屋顶掀翻。

里德尔眨眨眼，看到前两排的那个戴眼镜的女生偷偷把手缩回了袖子。

* * *

五年的时间一晃而过，在频繁使用时间转换器装置的情况下。这比赫敏想象中的容易，她所做的也就是把每学期的家长会时间记在日历上，偶尔还有体育赛事和活动演出的时间（都是迫不得已必须有监护人参加的集体活动，里德尔声称“宁可摔破头也不愿踢足球和加入合唱团”），和每年的圣诞假期，然后一次一次按下手表上的按钮。

每一次她会问起男孩在学校里这个阶段学到了什么，班里有没有发生什么好玩的事情，也只是这样而已。格兰杰夫妇是牙医，非常忙碌，但每天都会坚持进行餐桌上的半小时谈话。她只是自己父母糟糕的拷贝者。

圣诞节的时候她会在里德尔的要求下教他如何控制自己的魔法，然后讲一些魔法世界里发生的事情，她年轻时代的故事（所当然有的人都被肆意修改了姓名），还有霍格沃滋。

赫敏从来都没有敲开过通往对角巷入口的那块砖，实际上她从未在里德尔面前表现过她与魔法的世界有什么牵连。不过这就是她十五年来的生活状态。魔法只是一种能力。 而赫敏恰好利用了这一点，误导了里德尔让他以为这就是普通巫师的生活，隐藏在普通人之间分散地居住。

暑假他需要骑车去送报纸和牛奶。然而里德尔并不讨厌这份工作，他享受一切不待在孤儿院里的时间。

在里德尔从文法学校毕业的那个暑假，他在屋子里收拾行李，盘算着该如何溜出孤儿院和格林一起去梅（拉丁语课上打翻墨水的女孩）家玩。他们三个在四年级后成为了很好的朋友，里德尔喜欢支使别人，梅无所谓，而格林的办事方式使他觉得有些事还是自己来做就好。梅的父亲是个魔药剂师，家里有很多和魔法相关的书；而格林的姐姐11岁那年收到了信，所以对身边有两个巫师朋友的现实接受良好。然而他对魔法毫无兴趣，也没有嫉妒心可言，“我要成为一个外科医生，”他说，“虽然用蜥蜴还有兔子煮汤也挺酷啦。”然后强行无视了两个朋友关于魔法医学的辩护和抗议。

* * *

格兰杰去了他的毕业典礼。又在他收到魔法学校录取信的时候来看过他一次。“你会在那里住上七年。”她看上去既激动又有些不安，“霍格沃滋会给你这样的学生助学金，你不需要为学费担忧。”

里德尔敏锐地领会了她的言下之意：“我还会再看到你吗？”格兰杰皱起了眉。

“你要开始下一个私人资助了吗？”他问，学着格林的那种刻意的满不在乎的语气。

“实际上，是我家里出事情了。”她说。

里德尔无法掩饰脸上的震惊，她很少谈及自己的家人。

道别之后，男孩才发现他甚至都不知道她的名字。

* * *

压下心中的不舒服，里德尔决定把精力集中在眼前的杂物上。格兰杰给过他几本魔法课本，他可以在孤儿院无聊到发疯的时候偷偷看。

这时，一个棕红色胡子穿着怪异的陌生人敲响了他的门。


	7. Chapter 7

赫敏筋疲力尽地走出医院，结果只是虚惊一场。然而她自己时间线上几年前那场被一个电话告知的车祸使她清楚地认识到，离别的那一天也不过是达摩克利斯之剑。

她又启动了手表上的时空跳针，这一次没有费心回到任何一个时间点，而是平行的当下节点。为了保险起见她给自己的脸部施了混淆咒，没必要遇到另一个可能性中的自己或被认识另一个自己的人认出造成不必要的混乱。

然后赫敏有些生疏地钻进了对角巷，一路飞奔，她去的第一个地方就是全国最大的魔法图书馆。她冲到了纪实文件那一栏，挥了挥魔杖，漫天飞舞的报纸按照年份日期有规律地翻滚起来。最后时间停滞在了1998年。

最终赫敏找到了她所需要的日期。她看着首页上的扭动挣扎的标题，仿佛被一下抽去了身上所有的力气，瘫坐在了地上。“‘神秘人’和救世主双亡于霍格沃滋，学校已关闭”。

什么都没有改变。

她太过高估自己的判断力了吗？开始汤姆.里德尔在学校看里表现得越发正常，也交到了朋友，他为什么还会变成反社会？想到她自身时间线上的年轻里德尔，赫敏感到了脖子后汗毛的竖起，难道说他一直都在伪装？也许他不是反社会（sociopath）而真的是精神病（psychopath），可以展现出非常讨人喜欢的样子，这的确是psychopath的能力。然而里德尔的表现和无懈可击的讨人喜欢差太远了，实际上那条时间线上即使赫敏已经竭尽了全力疏导他也仅仅是达到了平均水平而已。

当图书管理员冲进来对着地上的一片狼藉大发雷霆之际，赫敏拿起她所需要的那份报纸冲出了资料室。她读着首页上的新闻，事件发展和她所知的并没有太大的不同。邓布利多死后，斯内普担任临时校长，食死徒最终冲进霍格沃滋要求校方交出“预言中大难不死的男孩”。学生们尖叫着四处逃跑，有些誓死抵抗，最终哈利.波特死于阿瓦达索命咒而伏地魔也被反咒击中。赫敏看着图片中的学生皱起了眉头，他们的领带大都是绿色的。为什么？她读下去，最终目瞪口呆。斯莱特林的学生是主要的被攻击对象，一个个纯血家族被肃清，马尔福和布莱克被灭门……翻到第二页，第三页，之后报纸掉在了地上。

食死徒主要由麻瓜出身，混血巫师和极少数“纯血叛徒”组成，他们以宣扬“纯血至上”的古老家族为目标，是行事毫无规律的恐怖组织。魔法部曾试图与其谈判，被伏地魔以不接受谈判为理由驳回。

第四页是伏地魔，原名汤姆.里德尔的生平。

汤姆.里德尔，斯莱特林级长，模范学生。斯莱特林的后人，在第五年打开了斯莱特林密室失手杀死了一名拉文克劳德学生，导致霍格沃滋暂时关闭。里德尔被霍格沃滋永久开除学籍。陪审团判他过失杀人，免除了他被关进阿兹卡班的境地，按理说其未成年理应被送到少年劳改所，然而里德尔逃走了。接着他在魔法界销声匿迹。后经查证他改名换姓去了法国靠在餐馆洗盘子勉强生活，之后周游欧洲给黑巫师当学徒。之后他全身伪装溜回英国在魔法部眼皮底下，在麻瓜的大学里修完了学业，成了政府的小公务员；之后十年一步步上升（被怀疑有使用夺魂咒），甚至控制麻瓜首相牵制了魔法部多年。他的信徒主要是在麻瓜世界长大，不被魔法的世界接纳的年轻巫师，霍格沃滋里尽是他的秘密崇拜者。然后他似乎对在麻瓜世界靠线人链接的幕后操纵失去了兴趣。60年代他带领四处袭击，多个纯血家族没落，魔法世界对麻瓜的排斥因此而扩大，麻瓜出生的巫师被另眼相待，纯血至上主义更为盛行，造成恶性循环。

接下来是整整两页尖刻讽刺批评霍格沃滋管理和不留情面的对魔法部的控诉。

伏地魔的第一个追随者是他的小学同学，格兰芬多，纯血至上的反对者，后来由于意见不合而退出。她也是唯一一个没有因为背叛而被杀的食死徒。

小天狼星.布莱克是伏地魔最得力的助手，他在学生时代就纹上了食死徒标记，同学院的詹姆.波特和莉莉.波特在毕业后和他彻底解除了好友关系。他曾协助伏地魔在魔法部制造多起恐怖袭击，将隆巴顿夫妇折磨成了疯子，亲手杀了自己的亲人。在伏地魔得知预言试图杀死波特一家之后，布莱克叛变，最终被疯眼汉击杀。波特夫妇依然死去，哈利.波特存活下来寄住在麻瓜的时间直到11岁收到霍格沃滋的录取通知书。然后是洋洋洒洒一大段对邓布利多的怀疑和批判，指责他将学生暴露在危险之下还因为一个荒谬预言将11岁的孩子卷入战争。看起来这个时间线里报纸的记者有着与原来世界截然不同的主流价值观。

伏地魔曾经试图拉拢哈利.波特。

* * *

赫敏冲出了图书馆，冲出了对角巷。她终于好好地看到了这条时间线上的伦敦。

“人人生而平等，巫师不该被区别对待”，有一队中年妇女和青少年举着牌子在游行示威。喷泉旁边有人站着演讲，宣扬着魔法的危险性和战争阴谋论。橱窗里摆着这周的畅销书“他们如何对待非巫师家庭的小孩”、“魔法世界的法西斯”，垃圾桶在地上焚烧，女王的肖像被撕得支离破碎……

她被易拉罐砸到，袍子上到处都是粘腻。愤怒的中年人冲她大喊：“滚回自己的世界去，女巫！”

不远处警察用催泪瓦斯驱赶着闯进商店的小混混和焚烧国旗的大学生。“SAVE ENGLAND!!!”一群戴着兜帽遮住脸身份不明，不知是麻瓜还是巫师的人从她身边路过，“GOD IS NOT MERLIN!”。家家户户门窗紧闭，街上基本只有游行示威的人，趁火闹事的小混混，全副武展挥舞着警棍的人，和匆匆走过巴不得立刻消失的被逼无奈的白领。

她摁下手表上的时空跳针。


	8. Chapter 8

时空跳针还没有完全起作用，赫敏的手表就被一道突如其来的魔咒击毁。

对没有生命力的物体施加爆破咒的后果就是这个物体再也没有办法被任何魔咒复原。不是没有考虑过被困在某一时刻的可能性，为了有备无患她在伦敦的各个角落藏着不同的备用时空跳针。

她灰头土脸地狠狠砸在地上，不知道时间倒退了多少。一小时，一年，十年，半个世纪？空气中似乎还弥漫着米字旗和街边垃圾桶被街上的抗议者焚毁燃烧的刺鼻气味。赫敏分不清这是错觉还是现实。

街上还在发生暴乱，这看起来比未来的任何一次都要严重。她捡起了一张焚烧了一半的报纸，发现日期没有变化。新闻表面一整周食死徒都在制造各种规模的恐怖袭击，无辜的纯血巫师在上下班的途中被绑架甚至被谋杀。她甚至认出了几个罪魁祸首，是当年的校友。他们本该成为律师药剂师甚至傲罗，这次却成为了食死徒。

只因为这次伏地魔的噱头不是纯血至上而是麻瓜至上了。

换一边又有什么意义？本质没有任何区别。

然后赫敏看到了引发暴乱的带头人，汤姆.里德尔，或者说伏地魔。实际上并没有什么区别。

人是无法被改变的。

她熟练地躲过索命咒，简直是90年代的战事重演。然后黑魔王认出了她。

“你果然没死。我知道你使用了什么，那一看就是炼金术的产品。我在报纸上发过寻人启事但是没有任何消息。”里德尔的眼里闪过一道红光，“为什么要冷眼旁观，魔法世界没有给我们公平的机会，纯血至上分子的思想荼毒了魔法学校的教育系统。魔法部无能懦弱，但是我们可以改变它。”他越说越激动，有多少血色方刚的年轻人就是这样被他打动过，“唯独混乱才是解决之道！Join me, Hermione Granger. Together we can rule the whole of England! We can kill the dinosaurs!!” ~~~~

“不。”赫敏说。

她举着魔杖，对准了里德尔。

“是这样了吗。”里德尔说，他的表情变成了一片空白，“我只是你的一个实验而已。你到底有过有多少个实验？我们在你眼中是些什么？”

“是我太过自以为是了。”赫敏说，“我无法抹去一切也没有这样的权利。人最终都是自己做选择。”

红色的，金色的，白色的，紫色的光爆发徘徊在伦敦的街道上。赫敏闭上眼，在心里想着某个二战时期地下备用防空洞的地点。那里还有备用的时空跳针。

一切都回到原点。

没有人可以拯救别人，没有人可以改变别人。

只有自救者方可自救，只有自省者方可改变自我。

-End –

**Author's Note:**

> 会修文。在这里存一份。


End file.
